Double Revenge
by Savvywriter
Summary: "I have to leave. I'm going to Tortuga to find Jack Sparrow. He's alive. And he's going after Barbossa." Evelyn Dalton wants revenge on Hector Barbossa for the death of her father. This is her chance, by helping Jack get his revenge on Barbossa for mutiny. Can she both find the answers she wished for all her life, and find justice? COTBP (Writing)
1. Chapter 1

**Double Revenge**

 **Hey Guys! This is my first story and I would love it if you left reviews! The first chapter is on the shorter side but it's an important part of the story. I love Pirates of the Caribbean and I've wanted to write a fanfic for sooo long but haven't had the courage until now. Enjoy! :)**

 **(I do not own POTC or any of the characters beside my own.)**

Chapter 1

(Third Person POV)

10 Years Ago

On that dreaded night, the former captain of the Black Pearl was stripped of his position. He had traded his soul to Davy Jones himself to bring the ship back to its former glory. And now, it was being taken from him. His crew staged a mutiny against him, led by no other than his traitorous first mate. He cursed himself for giving up the coordinates to Isla de Muerta, where Cortés' eight hundred and eight two pieces of gold lay.

Why hadn't Jack seen it? Didn't he notice how the first mate would glower at him whenever he spoke? How he tried to overpower him when shouting orders? How he stormed out of the captain's quarters once he had the coordinates in his hands?

Perhaps Jack thought something like that couldn't possibly occur.

Perhaps he thought they were all loyal to him.

But no.

They were loyal to themselves. Their greed was overtaking them, and expedition for the gold would ameliorate it. The first mate knew this very well and there would be no going there with Sparrow as Captain.

That night, Captain Jack Sparrow was dragged from his quarters to the main deck where Barbossa, his first mate waited. He apparently was bringing matters into his own hands and planned to lead a voyage to Isla de Muerta. The two always bickered and disagreed, which often led the crew to insanity. Barbossa couldn't take it anymore, there had to be a change.

"Must I remind you fine gentlemen of the Code," Jack asked, glaring at his crew as his hands were being tied. It was rather chaotic, with all the shouting and snickering. Barbossa pulled out a pistol and loaded it with only one bullet. _My God, does he plan on killing me right here?_

"One pistol, one shot. Not enough to hunt with, but just right once the heat and starvation gets to yeh."

"I suppose you want me to thank you."

"Nay", the new captain of the Pearl took out his cutlass. "I want yeh to watch this ship sail away from that island, thinking how this could be prevented. Watch me take your precious Pearl as my own ship." He pointed his cutlass at Jack, who stepped back closer to the plank that was set up. Others drew out their swords and pointed at him too. He had no choice.

Barbossa smiled evilly with victory.

"Very well then." He turned towards the water to look at the island. It was scarcely a strip of sand with some palm trees. There would be no surviving this one. He turned to Barbossa and said, "You'll pay for this one mate." Barbossa rolled his eyes and replied back, "I assuredly doubt that Jack Sparrow. Get off my ship before I stab your guts out."

Defeated, Jack jumped into the dark Caribbean water holding on to his pistol. Once he made it to the shore, he practically collapsed. He watched his beautiful ship with black sails drift into the night. Furiously, he clutched his pistol, feeling its weight and thinking about how much lighter it would be after he finally used it. "Don't worry Barbossa. I do not intend on starving or using the gun on myself. This shot is meant for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Note: **Even though this takes place one year after the mutiny, Evelyn talks about it from the present in her perspective. Just wanted to clear that up.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **(I don't own POTC or any of the characters beside my own.)**

Chapter 2

Evelyn's POV

One year later

West Morant Bay is easy to travel to from Port Royal, but since it's not considered an actual town, it gets little to no help with security. We barely have any troops here.

Which is unfair. And if we had more help, none of this would've happened.

I guess it's true, its more like a settlement village with no real laws or leader, but we live under the British flag, just like Port Royal.

There's a few houses, a bar, and some small trades. My father said it reminded him of Tortuga.

I didn't think I would ever want to visit that port.

From what Father described the similarities were incredible. West Morant Bay suffered from slight anarchy and fights often broke out. However, it was rare anyone was killed in town.

There were never any pirate invasions because no one had anything that could be robbed. No one had money to pay ransoms. Maybe that was why Port Royal looked down on us. I never even met a pirate ever when I lived by the bay. At least, I didn't think so.

It just so happened to be the year when Governor Swann, his daughter, and Admiral Norrington went overseas to England.

If Admiral Norrington had done a better job providing us with troops while he was gone, none of this would've occurred.

 _He wouldn't have gotten away_.

At the time I was only ten, a year younger than the governor's daughter, Elizabeth. I never imagined that I'd meet or be allied with someone like her.

Earlier that year, my family was sent a flat, round thing that resembled a coin. It looked like someone had burnt it or done something to make it black. It had strange edges and bumps. I remember my father reading the letter that came with the coin, looking at my mother for a while, then giving me the coin in a cloth pouch. He told me to go bury it where I could only find it ever again. As I was going to find a place to bury it, I saw my father rip up the letter and throw it in the fire.

I never understood why he wanted me to bury it so quickly, but I did what he asked.

Later in the summer, I walked up a dirt path up to the hills where the elatus trees swayed in the wind. I often went there late at night to escape the house and sounds of the lively bar. From that spot was the best lookout to the sea.

Oh, the vast sea.

I longed to leave West Morant Bay to go out there.

There was nothing for me there. I sure as heck didn't belong in Port Royal either. My best option was to leave and find what I wanted.

The problem is, I didn't know what I wanted.

I took in the smell of the water and felt a calm breeze. The moon was nowhere to be seen behind thick clouds, so it was quite dark.

And then, I noticed something from the corner of my eye.

It would change my life forever.

It was far enough away and hidden behind rocks, unless someone was where I stood. I had a perfect view.

It was a ship, possibly the most beautiful I'd ever see. Even though it was dark, I could see the black foundation wood and the black sails. However, there was something strange about it. It looked ghastly, as if fog had pushed it along the water.

Coming around the rocks was a dinghy. I made out the silhouettes of three men in it. It was obvious where they came from.

Being a curious child, I crept closer to see what they were doing as they approached the shore. There was a man sitting by the dock, staring at the water beneath him. The boat was practically on top of him when he finally looked up. Oh dear. One of the men, who was tall and wore a big hat said something to the one at the dock. He sputtered a response and cursed at them. The tall man gave a swift nod to one of his men, and he slit the dock man's throat.

I saw it all in disbelief.

Whatever he said probably wasn't good. No doubt they were pirates.

I gasped loudly at the horrendous scene below me. Then I realized my mistake.

 _Great, now they're going to come after you next. Good job._

Thankfully I dropped behind a large rock before they could see me.

This was exactly why we needed troops here no matter what, but of course everyone disregarded us!

I needed to warn someone, anyone. I was panicking and didn't think about what I was doing.

I tripped on a big root running downhill, because I wasn't looking. Just my stupid luck.

The only thing I remember was a terrible pain in my head and everything turning black.

* * *

"EVELYN!" I woke to my sound of my mother's sobs. She yelled my name a few more times. She was getting closer; her crying was getting louder.

Something was definitely wrong.

And to think I could've stopped it.

"What happened to you?" My mother dropped to her knees beside me. "Are you hurt?"

"Just fell and hit my head. I'm fine though."

"Evelyn… your father…" her voice shook.

"What's happened to him?"

"He's… dead."

My heart stopped. The man who had raised me, who was tougher than anyone I knew, who I looked up to most… dead?

"How- "

"We were at the bar," my mother took my hand as if to comfort the both of us.

"Those men in the boat, they had something to do with it, didn't they?"

"How did you- "

"I saw them from up there. I was gonna warn somebody but then I fell."

I felt the tears coming.

"I could've stopped them if I had warned somebody. All of this happened because of me."

"It's not your fault. Don't go on believing that. Even if you had told someone there would've been no way to stop them because- "

She hesitated and shook her head. Being young I didn't question it because my emotions were getting in the way.

My mother was calming down. With a deep breath she told me, "I'll explain some things at home. Come, so I can bandage your head." With that we walked down the dirt path to our house silently. I was swallowing tears. I still took the blame for my father's death and kept asking myself: _How could this happen?_

Key word: some things. My mother meant what she said and kept several details from me. It seemed foolish in my opinion. I was a little more than lost when she explained.

Once she took care of my head she sat down in front of me. I could tell she was swallowing tears too.

"The man who killed your father was Hector Barbossa, the captain of the Black Pearl."

I waited.

"He was the first mate of Jack Sparrow until he led a mutiny on him one year ago. Jack was left to die and hasn't been seen since."

Barbossa sounds like a real nice guy.

"He and his two men came into the bar and told everyone to leave, he needed to talk to us. He threatened them with gunshot, of course they left."

But why you?

"He said it was getting stronger and he knew we had it."

Had what?

"Then he asked where you were."

"Me?" What would he want to do with me? What was he talking about, "it" was getting stronger? How did my parents know him, how were they involved in this? None of this made sense, and my mother was hiding something as if she wanted to confuse me.

"We told him you were gone, visiting a relative In England. He lost his patience and shot your father."

Just like that. Barbossa was a pirate captain who'd become frustrated and shot my father.

Still, nothing made sense.

"He left after that. Told me he'd find you eventually. "

"But why? I don't get it."

"I don't expect you too. You're too young for me to explain it. "

She got closer to me and held onto my hands.

"Promise me you won't ever try and look for answers or look for Barbossa. He. Will. Kill. You."

I didn't say anything because I couldn't promise that. Here I was, not a clue with what was going on, my father murdered by an evil pirate, and my mother not even attempting to help me understand because I was too young.

On that day I had to grow up.

 **Evelyn still has a lot of regret and blames herself for the murder. I imagine her having an average height, medium length brown hair that is always pulled back, and hazel eyes that stand out. She wears plain work dresses that were common at the time. Most of the story will surround her.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I escaped my writer's block! Thanks for reading!**

 **(I don't own POTC or any the characters beside my own.)**

Chapter 3

Evelyn's POV

Nine Years Later

After my father's burial, my mother kept herself away from me and didn't leave the house as often. His murder obviously affected her greatly, for she rarely spoke or was aware of what I did.

I sometimes had to survive on my own, because when she did leave, she was gone at the bar or who-knows-where for a long time. When she came home, she usually was in no state to do anything. She was being corrupted, as if that was better than her grief.

I dealt with my own sorrow in a similar way: I started going to the bar at a very young age. To pay for my drinks, I used the change left in my father's old box of possessions. Never the coin I had buried before his death.

As the years went by, my mother got worse. I had no hope of finding answers for the killing of my father. The truth was isolated from me completely. My life seemed like it was stranded and lost.

I was giving up.

 _Barbossa got away._

* * *

But on one particular night, I was at the bar, sitting at a table near the back. Like any other evening, a fight broke out near the front, bad music was played, and drinks were spilled everywhere. I waited for my friend Mason as he bought us drinks.

I met Mason when I was fifteen, he was sixteen. It was late at night, and I was outside leaning against the bar's exterior, trying to escape the noise and enjoy my drink.

I saw a tall figure walking down the path from the dock, looking ready to fall down. He saw me and dragged himself over, asking if there were any rooms for him to stay in.

Apparently, Mason had been Shanghaied on a pirate ship at a young age and was able to finally escape, rowing miles away from it to find a town he could settle down in.

I felt sorry for him, so I helped find an open room above the bar, and purchased a drink for the both of us. After that, we became friendly with each other.

I found Mason very handsome, with his tall structure and darkened hair and skin from years at sea. I would never tell him that of course.

He told me stories of pirating which I enjoyed listening to. I told him about my past. We spent most of our time together at the bar because he got a job there in the early hours. On occasion, I would show him my favorite spots near the bay. I didn't show anyone these places but him.

That night, he gave me the best piece of information I ever heard.

He set our drinks on the table and sat down across from me. He leaned in close and said, "Those guys over there, you see them?" He pointed at a few men near the counter talking loudly. I nodded.

"I was eavesdropping their conversation during my shift and they were talking about someone. Jack Sparrow."

I choked on my drink. This was something else.

"You serious?"

"Absolutely."

"What did they say?"

"There's a rumor going around Tortuga that he isn't dead."

Jack Sparrow was marooned on an island by his first mate, Barbossa. The same man who killed my father. If he's still alive then…

"Then he wants his ship back."

Mason nodded. He knew the story of the Black Pearl's first captain being left to die as well as I did. The man would not give up the one thing he loved most.

"I need to talk to those men." I grabbed Mason's hand and dragged him over to their table.

They didn't even notice our presence. We waited almost five minutes.

I finally cleared my throat and said, "EXCUSE ME gentlemen." That caught their attention. Mason looked like he was embarrassed to be with me.

"I hear you know about Jack Sparrow's whereabouts."

"Aye that be true," one of the men responded.

"We fancy knowing the details."

"Evelyn…" Mason whispered with gritted teeth. "Don't be demanding."

"Shut up Mason!"

The man who spoke earlier leaned back and smirked.

He implored, "What will I get in return?"

I sighed and pulled out the last bag of coins I had with me. I dropped it on the table, and he opened it and pulled out its contents.

Finally, he put it in his pocket and looked at us.

"You two… follow me."

Walking out of the bar he turned to us and said, "Name's Barnay by the way." He brought us outside, to the back of the bar. No one else was around, and I couldn't help but feel a little suspicious. He pointed at a ladder against the building and nodded up.

Mason helped me through a window into a small, dark room, much higher up than the rooms people slept in. I assumed Barnay didn't want others hearing anything important about Sparrow.

Barnay lit a candle, and I made out a table and a few chairs. It appeared to be abandoned. All there was to hear was the bar life, but it sounded so distant. The three of us sat down.

"I assume you know about what happened ten years ago? With the mutiny?"

Mason and I nodded and waited.

"Horrible event really. The first mate, turning the crew against their captain and leaving him on a godforsaken island to die. Terrible."

"But he escaped?"

"Aye, eventually. Jack was drifting into insanity by the time he was rescued. Spent years jumping ships and keeping his identity hidden. A few mates from Tortuga recognized him though. "

He leaned in towards me.

"I know who you are, Dalton. Your father was killed by the first mate, current captain of the Pearl. One of the cruelest men to sail the seas. In this very bar. Why he came here, I don't know."

Mason put a hand on my shoulder as I tried to hide my emotions.

"Well, Barbossa disagreed with Sparrow and didn't think he was fit to be captain. That led to mutiny, as you know. After he became captain, the crew was hardly human, the worst they had ever been. No one knows why. Probably because he's the evilest…"

"And that justifies the killing of my father I suppose." I was turning red listening to him talk about Barbossa.

"Let him finish Evelyn." I glared at Mason.

"Anyways, rumor has it, Jack Sparrow is after Barbossa and the Pearl. He plans to steal a ship and put together a crew in Tortuga."

I processed this information. If I could find a way to Tortuga, I could search for the captain. Then I could assist him and get revenge on Barbossa as well. It would be just as satisfying for me. I had more hope than ever since I was ten.

"When will he arrive in Tortuga?"

"Any day now, as soon he gets a ship."

"Thanks so much Barnay, this means everything to me." I practically hit the ceiling, I jumped up so suddenly. I was filled with determination.

Mason followed me down the ladder, leaving Barnay up in the room. We walked back around the bar in silence.

I finally said, "I need to go to Tortuga."

Mason stopped. "I know exactly what you're up to, Evelyn. You don't know what it's like out there or who these people are. They'll kill you without hesitating."

I noted my mother saying the same thing all those years ago. Nothing would change my mind.

"Come with me. You were a pirate once, you'll know what to expect."

"The reason I came here was to escape pirating! I want nothing to do with this." He looked past me toward the water.

"Well, I have to go. I can't live my life stuck in this town while my father's murderer runs free."

Mason didn't say anything.

"You have a boat. Just row me to the closest ship dock and I'll be on my way to Tortuga."

I could tell he was considering it.

"Please?" I was completely desperate, and my impatience grew when he wasn't answering.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Be ready tomorrow night."

* * *

I was rooting through my father's clothes to find something suitable to wear. I must've been quite loud, because my mother woke up. She was leaning into the doorway, staring at me and the mess. Her hazel eyes matched my own when she stared at me in utter confusion.

"What on Earth are you…"

"I have to leave Mum. I'm going to Tortuga to find Jack Sparrow."

"Jack Sparrow…"

"He's alive. And he's going after Barbossa." My mother cringed at his name.

"I want to see him defeated. For Dad."

She looked at me with distaste.

"There's no reason for it. Your father has been gone for nine years. You've got to live with it."

"What, like you Mum? You have barely paid attention to me or literally anything all this time. And here I am attempting to find a reason for everything, and you're trying to make me forget it all!"

She stared at the ground, so I think she was trying to keep from crying.

She responded angrily with, "Fine. Go on then. If you are so sure about this, you'll need that coin you buried. I think it would be useful to you. Don't say I didn't warn you."

And that was it.

I eventually left the house and didn't look back. My mother must've figured I would change my mind, because she went back to sleep.

Then I headed out to dig up the coin. I didn't understand why she suggested getting it, for good luck I guess?

I stumbled on the place where the coin was buried. After digging, I finally came upon the pouch which was now encrusted with dirt. I peeked inside. The same black piece.

I hurried off to the shore where Mason waited for me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading!**

 **( I don't own POTC or any the characters beside my own.)**

Chapter 4

Evelyn's POV

The night had an eerie feel. The sky was clouded, and fog had drifted in. The abnormally chilling wind made my teeth chatter. As much as I disliked the aura of the evening, I could not wait another day to travel to Tortuga.

Mason had snuck his rowboat to a sandy shore away from the dock, so no one could see us leave. His back was turned to me and he was staring out to sea when I arrived to the beach. I walked over, even though the water was soon far past my feet and levitating up to my midthigh. As I got closer, I could tell he wasn't too happy with this whole situation by the muttering under his breath.

Once I was behind him, I spooked Mason badly when I cleared my throat. He turned around swiftly, ready to pull out a weapon. His face softened when he looked down at me. Then he chuckled seeing my confused face.

"I'm a little bit nervous, as you can see," he explained.

"A little?" I raised my eyebrow. "I'm the one leaving with pirates, what's the problem?"

He looked like he was going to say something, but changed his mind. He looked down at my soaked trousers.

"You'd best get in the dinghy."

He jumped in after me and tossed me a blanket to dry off. I took it gratefully.

And then it began.

It was mostly quiet while Mason rowed, which didn't help lighten the mood. I finally asked, "What town has the closest ship dock on the island? Port Royal?"

He shook his head. "Nope, there's a closer one. Besides, no ships from Port Royal would ever want to go to Tortuga if it were their choice."

I nodded and didn't question further. I had confidence Mason knew what was best for me, I knew I could trust him.

Bored, I drew out a sword I had found among my father's possessions. It was simple, a long, sharp blade with a metal handle with no unique design. It didn't matter, as long it was useful. I was lucky enough that he even had one. Mason eyed it and shook his head. I put it away, worried it would remind him of bad memories.

Instead, I drew out the small pouch with the coin. Before I could look at it, I saw Mason smile amused.

"You can't ever sit still, can you?"

I shrugged.

"What's in the bag?"

I took the black piece of metal and showed him. Even though it was dark, anyone could make out its shine.

"My family was sent it nine years ago. Same year my father died. I buried it before he died, then I got it back, so I wouldn't suffer the same fate. So, for good luck I guess. Maybe he died because he didn't have it. I believe it protects our family. "

Mason nodded slowly and eyed me like I was crazy. All he replied with was, "Well if you want to keep your "luck" from dropping into the water, I suggest you put it in your pocket."

I pouted and did so. Mason was smirking at me. I glared at him and he turned his head still smiling. I don't know why he was still thinking about what I said, it really wasn't that funny or interesting.

* * *

I must've fallen asleep for awhile because Mason had to wake me up and tell me we were there. I groaned and sat up, feeling excruciating pain creep up my neck.

I couldn't tell where we were because the sun hadn't yet risen over the horizon.

I noticed instead of rowing over to the land, we were heading towards a ship that had already departed port. I decided to ask Mason where we were.

"Red Cove. The closest town to the Bay that sails to Tortuga. You're getting on that one that's left early."

I nodded and watched our boat get closer to the ladder on the side of the large vessel. We finally got close enough for me to step on it. I was ready to get up when Mason stopped me. I waited for him to say something.

He sighed and said, "Evelyn…promise me you'll be careful. I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into, but I know I can't stop you."

I smiled weakly. I tried to convince him again and pleaded, "Please come with me. I don't know if I could've made this far without you."

"You can. I know you. You're always determined to get your way. I just need you to come back alive."

I felt myself tear up. "Please come." It was barely a whisper, but it was desperate.

He stared at the ship, then at me.

"The ship is going to be out of distance if you don't hurry and make a decision," I said.

"I just can't go back to that life. It almost destroyed me. I'm sorry Evelyn."

I wouldn't be able to convince him to travel any further with me. I gave up, I couldn't force him into this. It was my battle.

He hugged me, and I returned the gesture. He finally let go and pulled off a ring off his pointer finger. I never noticed it, but it was quite pretty. He slid it on the finger in between the middle one and the pinky, on my left hand. My heart fluttered at where he placed it and wondered if he knew what that meant.

"Mason…"

"Have it. In case I never see you again."

"Well that's optimistic." I smiled and hugged him again, much harder. "Thank you. For everything."

He nodded up and said, "You better get going. Make sure you're not seen on board."

I nodded and stood up. I grabbed the bars, and looked back at him to see his own eyes forming tears.

"Bye Mason."

"Bye."

Then I climbed up and pulled myself onto the deck. I saw how far Mason had already rowed. He was probably trying to get as much distance between us, as fast as possible, so he wouldn't change his mind. I couldn't get my mind off his ring and what it stood for. Did he like me like that? Did I see him as more than a friend? Soon I could barely see him or his boat. I realized how much I already missed him and how much I wanted him there. That answered one of my questions.

I sighed and turned my attention to the orange sun starting to reflect over the sea as my journey to Tortuga began.

* * *

My first impression of Tortuga was not different from the one of my hometown. It was chaotic and exciting, yet much bigger and more crowded. Most people were drunk and dirty but that didn't stop their fun. No one was even alarmed when a few gunshots rang out. The day life was as good as it was at night. It overwhelmed me.

"This is a pirate's port really," I muttered to myself.

Fights were breaking out everywhere, ladies were trying to catch men's attention, and animals ran everywhere along the dirt ground. I wondered how I would be able to find Jack Sparrow amongst these people. I decided to give it my best to find him and try not to draw attention to myself.

The only way I associated with anyone was by asking if they knew if Sparrow was here or when he was coming. Most of them scoffed at me. Some laughed. A few asked why would a little girl like me want to find a deadly pirate captain?

One seaman asked, "Can you even defend yourself?" Not wanting to be belittled further, I demonstrated my skill, surprising others and even myself. I never tried that before.

"Must be in your blood lass," the man chuckled and walked away without helping me. I got people to notice me for nothing in return, lovely.

A couple of times I caught a very skinny man staring at me. I didn't dare approach him because it seemed like he was actually followed me. I was a fool to let my pride catch people's attention. The look on his face couldn't be read easily, even when I tried to ignore him.

I continued asking around and didn't get much help. I did receive a few insults, a glass thrown at me, and a threat to be beat up. Most thought I had no sense and was crazy. A woman not secretive with her identity, wanting to be apart of a ship's crew? Ridiculous!

All of this made me more determined to find Sparrow. I would wait in Tortuga until he arrived and be there when he was signing men for his crew.

In the meantime though, I'd go spend some time at one of the bars.

I made sure to stay in a corner so I wouldn't be distracted from the real reason why I was here. Besides, it was either Mason and me, or me alone.

Nighttime has come over Tortuga. I think I was on my twelfth drink when I got bored of the bar and decided to leave. I never noticed the suspicious man follow me out.

I decided to go out onto a hill, far from the town, overlooking the sea, to watch for a sign of Sparrow and get over my wariness.

The view reminded me of what I used to look out to when I was younger. And how I used to want to sail the waters. Now I was finally doing it. I was getting emotional by the thought, only because of all the booze in my system.

My vision was clouded by tears and my head was starting to hurt. My limbs felt fatigue and drowsiness crept over me.

I didn't even notice the man watching me sneak up with a sword.

I was startled by his approach and turned to see him. Something was different, his body and face resembled a corpse. I figured it was probably just my drunken vision but it scared me.

I wasn't quick enough to defend myself, not like I could in this state.

He raised something shiny over my head and I heard glass shattering. Then I felt even more pain and blood trickling from the sharp pieces as I dropped down. I could vaguely see my assaulter stepping closer, looking ready to pick me up. Before I reached unconsciousness, I whispered Mason's name faintly. This was when I needed him most.


End file.
